


Can you not look at my nipples?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has many issues, Alpha Hercules Mulligan, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Crying, Disney Movies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I'm just trying to hurt y'all, Lemonade Mouth - Freeform, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Marquis de Lafayette, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Hurt Me, Probabaly shit coffee, Punching, So strap on, Tags are gonna be added as the chapers come, dont worry, this is gonna be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is just another Immigrant Omega, but he plans to leave his marks on this world, even if his world burns and crashes before his very eyes.





	1. Chapter One (Redone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets his new roommates and shit hits the fan for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaa I rewrote this so it's longer and much better- thanks!

Alex was breaking every omegan law known to man.

First off, he was an Omega pretending to be a Beta, which was highly illegal despite how anyone put it.

Secondly, he was attending an Alpha and Beta only school. This was just a bad idea in general, however this was the best school he could get into, as it didn't ask for id.

Finally, he got there by getting his writing published. His work was seen as something the should be nurtured, hence why the village sent him to good old New York.

All of these laws could lead to execution or worse, and male knew the dangers that followed what he was doing, but he proceeded anyways.

The Omega currently was wearing a metal bracelet that muted his scent, leaving him undetectable as an Omega. The bracelet had flower patterns it in and didn't actually look metal, it was supposed to be seen as a normal bracelet and nothing else.

In all honesty, he had forgotten what his scent had even been, due to wearing the metal for so long. One some occasions, the bracelet would make him second guess if what he was doing was actually necessary. Yes, yes it was. No matter how much he second guessed his choices, taking the bracelet off would result in him being exposed. He couldn't have that.

Other than that, things were going pretty smoothly as a "Beta" until the moment Hamilton stepped into that **_godforsaken_** school.

Almost instantly his nose was filled with the many diffrent scents of the Alphas scurrying around to get their schedules. Some smelled like home, which was even harder to avoid. Others smelt like fresh air, which is exactly what Alex could use in a time like this.

The black haired man swore under his breath, as it felt as though each scent was trying to overpower the last one, resulting in a disgusting mix of many scents. If Hamilton didn't have the bracelet on, he might be smelt like pure disgust, which wasn't helping to quell his anxiety.

The omega did his best to ignore the scents fluttering around him, moving as quickly as he could to get to the front desk. There was a short line, which annoyed the Omega, as he just wanted to get put of the school and get to his hopefully-not-shared dorm. Lines were always the worst to wait in, as it gave time for anxiety to swell up until someone would pass out from fear alone.

After almost twenty minutes of agonizing waiting, he was up at the desk. Earlier some Omega was in his position, but they had forgotten their bracelet. Probably thinking they could hide their scent on pure will power.

Not even one second after they had stepped up, they were mercilessly tackled. The othere omega's face would probably haunt him, as they were crying and fear was permeating through the room. The scent was still strong around the desk.

It smelled like freshly baked brownies, but without the love. They smelt burned which wasnt helping to calm Alexander's nerves any.

Now that he was in the other Omega's position, he was praying- Alexander Hamilton never prayed so hard in his life- that his bracelet would hide his scent.

The smell of cigarettes and booze flooded his nose and he just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. The smell was practicallysmothering any good air from the small male's lungs, which wasn't a kind predicament.

" **Name**." Chanted a gruff voice that sounded like he had said it many times in just the last hour. He couldn't help but respond, it was as if his body felt the need to comply. That could only mean one thing. 'This fucker was using his Alpha voice!' Snarled a voice in the back of Alexander's head.

"Alexander Hamilton, Sir!" He spoke quickly, it almost came out as a yelp. ' _Stupid genetics. Stupid Alpha voice. Stupid school_.' The Omega thought aggressively. The sound of typing filled his ears as he waited. There were many unethical things hamilton wanted to do to this desk worker, but in fear of being killed he stayed quiet.

Alexander Hamilton was able to destroy armies with his words, or so his mother told him. His mother, Rachel, had always seen the bright side of having an outcast son.

_"Come downstairs Alexander, dear!" Came a sweet voice. The boy knew his father was down there with her, which wasn't helping. Alex had just presented as an Omega, and he was scared for his life. There were stories of families murdering their Omegan children, or having them sent into the foster syestem where they would spend the rest of their life. Being sent into the foster system was a garentee you would rot there. "Can't you just bring dinner to my room?" The young Omega calley out after a few moments of silence. There was more silence. A slap echoed throw the house followed by screaming._

_"He's a filthy Omega and you're giving him a choice?! You're a Beta! You give him orders. Watch." The man- his father- sneered. " **Alexander Hamilton. Get down here now**."_

_After those words were uttered, he felt dizzy. It felt like his body was moving on It's own, which it practically was. Rachel had to watch in horror as Alexander- her son- came down the stairs like a mindless zombie, his normally bright and energetic eyes dulled down leaving no spark._

_There were tears running down her face now. This man didn't deserve to be called Alex's father. This man didn't deserve them. And this man was not going to do that to her son! Almost in an instant, her grieve turned into pure fury._

_"Stop using Alpha Voice on him. Now." The last word was but a simple growl, which actually surprised that man._

_"Tch. What will you do about it?" He grinned wolfishly. Just like that, she was on him. The scent of rage permeating through the room. It was spicy and in no way comforting._

_Growls were being thrown about in reckless abandon as they fought, and all the little Omega could do was watch. His father had yet to lift his little Alpha Voice from Alex, so he could only watch like a robot, devoid of emotions._

_Then there was a snap and a bloodcurdling scream. Rachel had broken James' arm, rendering it useless. The man pushed her off and stood up, watching her with a dangerous glint in his eyes._

_"You better watch out Girlie. I'm gonna be back for you and your Omega. Just. You. Wait." And just like that he was gone, and there Rachel was. She was covered in scratches and bruises and now that the adrenaline rush was over she felt weak._

_Alex did his best to comfort his mother, but it was hard. They didn't even have a first aid kit to help with the scratches-_

A paper was shoved into his hands, pulling him out of the past. There were small tears pricking his eyes, so before the Alpha in front of him could see them, he ran. He ran and ran.

It wasn't until he was to the dorms that he stopped, wheezing. Alexander hadn't run like that since his father.

Realizing that he probably had a dorm, the Omega leaned up straighter and looked at the now crumpled paper in his hands.

Dorm #119

Hopefully he didn't have any roommates.

He began trudging his way to the dorm he was assigned. The walk was short and had a light breeze, which was enough to help with his nerves. Alexander nearly walked past his dorm, but the thoughts of not having a roommate were interupted by loud whooping, complete with the sound of something breaking.

So having a roommate was checked on the list.

The lights were on and there were 2 shadowy figures were dancing across the window.

2 roommates. Even better.

Even though he wasn't happy with the fact of two other roommates, it wasn't the worst. There was practically no chance of them being two Alphas, most likely just two Betas or an Alpha and Beta.

Alphas were too territorial when it came to dorms, so if they share a dorm it will most likely end in bloodshed.

The Omega took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the dorm door. All the noise inside stopped, which wasn't helping with Alex's anxiety.

He had come to their dorm while in the middle of what sounded like a party, which was even better.

Faintly, he could hear the sound of feet shuffling lightly to the door, as if they were trying not to be heard but failing miserably. The door swung open to reveal two men.

The first one had a darker skin, which actually seemed to fit him well. Said male was also wearing a beanie, only a little bit of his curly brown hair poking out. Other than that, it seemed like he was dressed fairly normal, a white muscle shirt and some blue jeans.

The other male however, was very light skinned, freckles littering his face. Alex couldn't help but wonder if those freckles were everywhere.

This males hair was long, messy, and curly, only being controlled by a single pony tail. This one was dressed in a baby blue shirt with some matching pants.

"Who 'r you?" The one with like a universe of freckles asked, a southern drawl accommodating his words.

"Oh yea- my name is, uh, Alexan-" then the scent hit in heavy waves. Dear God it was stronger here than in the school, which wasn't a good thing. This showed they were here often.

The Omega's anxiety flared up and it felt as if  he couldn't breathe properly. The Alphas in front of him must have noticed this, as they quickly dragged him inside, surrounding him in the smell.

Alexander was completely freaking out at this point, his breathing coming out in short, uneven breaths.

"Come on man, breath with us." A deep voice grumbled as a hand gently rubbed his back.

Surprising as it is, that small action calmed him enough to count his breathing.

' _Come on, you're Alexander Hamilton! Alexander Hamilton doesn't have anxiety attacks just because of some stupid scent_!' A voice in his head chanted.

That voice seemed to always help him in situations like these.

"One, two, three, four, five. Come on, count buddy." The gruff voice was back while a more southern one seemed like it was screaming distantly.

' _I wonder what he's screaming about_.' He thought to himself.

Alexander's breathing calmed and he cracked open his eyes- when did he close them?- and noted a friendly seeming face.

"Finally man, I thought we would have to call a doctor or something." The man joked lightly. It managed to get the Omega to smile lightly.

"John he's fine! No need to work Laf into a flurry!" The dark male called after the southerner- apparently his name is John.

' _Who is Laf?_ ' The voice was nagging, making hamilton hope for an explanation soon.

"Sorry Herc, but you know how extra he can be when we leave him out." The freckled boy shrugged, walking back into where the other two boys were sitting.

The darker male- Who's name was Herc, supposedly- let out a laugh that came straight from the chest.

"I suppose. We should take Alexan here to meet Laf, they'd get along." Herc suggested, a goofy smile on his face.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at that. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, not Alexan!" The Omega grinned and punched the male's arm lightly.

"Well sorry! That's just want you said first time!" They all started laughing.

Despite just coming here, Alexander already felt right at home. It was relaxing.

After the laughter had subsided, John glanced at Alex's bracelet then at Herc. "We should probably get to sleep so I can get up before Laf comes." John punctuated his sentence with a yawn.

Herc nodded and got up, stretching. "Alex can sleep on the couch while we get things situated." And with that he left to his room, falling asleep the moment he laid his head down.

John lingered a bit before heading back. "Tomorrow is gonna be big, so get some rest." He said sleepily, returning to his room.

That left Alexander to himself.

Without anything really to do, he decided to just hit the hay. Besides, he's gonna need lots of energy to meet this extra person.

If they happen to be anything like Herc or John, it would be wild.

However, It only felt like mere moments of sleep before the immigrant jerked awake.

His body still felt heavy. His head was swimming, replaying the events of yesterday in his mind.

Alexander let out a groan, as knowing his body it would probably be midnight as of current.

When he glanced at the clock, his eyes widened as he realized that he had woken up at 3am.

The feeling of needing sleep quickly left before the Latino could consider heading back to bed.

' _Might as well get ready_ ' the boy thought to himself.

So, the Omega leaned up and stretched, his back popping in protest at the notions.

Kicking the blanket off, hamilton shuffled to the kitchen to make some morning coffee. No morning starts until you get coffee.

On his way to the kitchen, the small male noticed a small window open.

So he moved over to his, climbing onto a chair and staring out of it.

The light breeze of night was soothing and it was making his hair flow with it.

It was a full moon tonight, which made it all the prettier.

It's nights like these that made Alexander wish he could just save it for later, a time his friends could enjoy aswell.

The stars were shimmering brilliantly against the dark sky and, as cliché as it seems, cherry blossom petals were being carried along.

What a wonderful time to be alive.

Finally deciding to move away from the window, the Omega shuffled into the kitchen, scanning around first.

Then the short male began rusling around the kitchen, grabbing the coffee grounds and a paper filter.

Despite not seeing any of his roommates drink coffee yet, he was glad they kept the stuff around.

Once the coffee started brewing, the calm scent of freshly-made caffeine filled the room. Then a knock sounded through the house, interupting the tranquillity.

Grumbling something about 'all these damn children' Alexander made his way over to the rich mahogany door.

It gave the house a friendly glow, which made Alex crack a smile.

Remembering there was someone at the door-  _who the fuck comes over at 3am?_ \- He quickly swung it open.

There stood a very tall Omega who looked like they could pass as royalty.

His hair was up in a tight bun, resting on top of his head. He had dark skin and a beard growing in, which was more than Alex could say.

He was wearing a suit like thing that seemed to hug his body just right, maybe it was made just for him.

His shoes seemed to shine in the hallway light, which made him even more radiant.

" _Bonjour man ami_! Are you the new, how you say, housemate?" The man asked, bubbly.

All the immigrant could do was let out a weak nod, as it seemed to be the only thing he could do.

This man had made Alexander Hamilton speechless, which was nearly impossible.

"Magnificent!" The tall male proclaimed, stepping in. They then proceeded to pick up Alex, placing a kiss on each cheek before setting on the couch.

The black haired male's face was blazing like an open fire.

"My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! However, Laf is fine  _mon petit lion_."

' _Okay, this dude had to be french, because he raped my face with his mouth and acting like it didn't happen_ ' Alex thought aggressively.

"Pardon me for asking  _mon ami_ , but do you have a nest mate?"

This made the immigrant freeze. "What."

"I asked if you had a nest mate  _mon ami_. Is this a touchy subject?"

The Latino let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Pf- Why would a Beta need a nest mate?"

"Oh  _mon ami_.... are you not proud of your rank?"

The small male froze up again, how should he respond to that?

' _I wish I wasn't born like you lmao_.' That doesn't seem like the right thing to do.

"I- uh. I just want to stay attending the... Beta and Alpha school.." he sighed in defeat.

Someone was going to find out eventually, why not tell another Omega first.

"Well, since you don't have a nest mate, I can be your nest mate!" Laf practically beamed, his smile wide and hopeful.

Then his world crashed down.

_**'How would John and Herc react to this?' 'What if they kick you out?' 'What if they tell the school?' 'What if they keep you around for a fuck toy?'** _

These thoughts were plaguing Alex's mind now, causing his breathing to speed up.

" _Mon petit lion_ , breath." A hand was lightly resting on his cheek now, another hand moving towards Laf's chest.

Feeling his calm breathing made Hamilton's breathing ease down.

Tears were now pricking the small Omega's eyes, as he grabbed onto Laf and buried his face into his shirt.

"God! Please don't tell them I'm an Omega I don't want to be kicked out and I want to stay friends with you guys! I want to keep going to this school! Please!"

A soft hand was gingerly petting his hair, which helped to calm him in the slightest.

"Alexandre, why would I tell then something you do not wish? That would be bad friendship,  _non_?"

Alex looked up at him through wet eyelashes.

"Promise you won't tell..."

"Of course. I promise on my fith finger Alexandre."

The Latino coddled close to the tall Omega, sniffling lightly.

For around 6 hours, it was just Lafayette whispering empty assurances and the occasional sniffle.

The immigrant's attention fell to the clock. It's 9am now and the sound of people waking filled his ears.

Quickly, Alexander pushed himself into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of probably shitty coffee™ that also might be cold by now.

From the living room, there was the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

Then the sound of something dropping, someone screaming "Laf!" Then the sound of someone being tackle.

Hamilton couldn't help the giggle that was torn from his throat when he walked into the living room, seeing John nuzzling Laf and Laf trying to push him off.

"John get off of me you big  _amoureux des tortues!_ "

"Awww I missed you too!"

They were a tangle of limbs on floor. Correction- a tangle of laughing limbs on the floor.

Just when it couldn't get any better, Herc basically materialized out of nowhere, snuggling into Laf's side.

"Welcome back baby." He hummed, pressing a kiss to the French man's  cheek.

Which cause the Frenchman to blush wildly.

"Alright you two, can I get up? This floor is, how you say, bricks." He laughed, leaning up and pushing the two off.

There were groans of protest were heard but other than that there were no complicates.

"Now, if we are done playing with horses, why don't we get breakfast?"

All the men cheered in agreement as they rushed into the kitchen.

Laf gracefully grabbed the good cereal from the top shelf, setting it on the table then rushing to go get the milk.

All the while, a friendly chatter started up.

"Hey John did you here that Thomas is coming back from France with James?"

At the mention of the name 'James' Alex sputtered.

"James?! He's coming here?"

"Probably, but Mads is always sick so watch out."

Hamilton drew a blank. "Mads?"

"Yea James Madison is Thomas' booty call." John piped up from where he was sitting.

"Oh. Okay."

" _Mon ami_  is something troubling you?" The tall Omega asked as he put the milk on the table.

"No, it's just my dad's name was- is James and he,,, kinda messed me up." Alex mumbled, quickly pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"My poor  _petit lion_! Don't worry, we shall all protect you from him!" The regal Frenchman grinned, taking his seat at the table.

Herc and John nodded in agreement, pouring their own cereal.

"Thanks guys..."

"No problem my man."

"Anytime  _Mon Ami_ "

"Dads are dicks, so don't worry about it."

Now everyone was goofily smiling at eachother, which was soon interupted by another knock.

The small Omega swore he heard Laf mutter some french profanities as he got up to get the door.

The thoughts of trying to process what he said were interupted by a loud squeal.

The 3 looked at eachother, then ran into the room.

"Laf are you oka-"

Herc was stopped by the sight of Lafayette coddling Jefferson with Madison looking pretty jealous.

This Jefferson guy had the biggest afro ever, and a magenta suit. Topping it off with a cane.

"Nice to see you too Laf." The obnoxious male with a southern accent grinned.

He reeked of a self entitled Alpha, which made Alex wanted to punch that shit eating grin off his face right then and there.

"Oh what's this? A new Omega join your little group of misfits?" Jefferson asked, moving a towering step closer.

Herc, Laf, Madison, and John all watched in curiousity at how this would unfold, none attempting to stop what was happening.

"Boy, you sure are an ugly one. I wonder if they brought you off the streets."

The smaller Omega was absolutely seething now.

"Okay listen here you fucking fuck! You may be some self entitled Alpha but I see right though you. You fear how people see you so you just act so damn obnoxious to cover it up."

"You little shit." He growled, moving to stand against Hamilton's chest so he would tower over the immigrant.

"Yea I'm a little shit. Here's a kiss for the road." The small male winked before punching Jefferson square in the jaw, making Madison scramble over and Herc whooping.

Jefferson was speechless, which made the Latino proud of himself.

"Get the fuck out of this house Jeffershit."

Growling, Jefferson left. Right after that door closed his friends cheered in encouragement

"Good job man."

"You socked it to him good!"

" _Mon petit lion_  that was wonderful!"

His face flushed with all the praise he was receiving.

"It was nothing really."

"Let's go get, how your say, nailed to celebrate!"

"The term is hammered, laf."

"LET'S GET SHITFACED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is being rewritten aswell.


	2. Information

**Alpha**

_Omega_

Beta

 

**Angelica Schuyler**

**Charles Lee**

**James Hamilton**

**Thomas Jefferson**

**James Reynolds**

**Martha Washington**

**Hercules Mulligan**

**John Laurens**

_Peggy Schuyler_

_Alexander Hamiltor_

_Gilbert de Lafayette_

_James Madison_

_Martha Manning_

Eliza Schuyler 

Samual Seabury

Maria Reynolds

George Washington

Addie

 

**_ list will update when I realize what characters I forgot ;) _ **


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan ':)

"I'll grab the wine!" The Frenchman cheered, striding his way to the kitchen in two long steps.

"You really socked him good!" John praised, causing a blush to rise onto Hamilton's cheeks.

"It was really nothing-"

"Nah man, that was bad ass! Nobody has had the guts to punch that arrogant asshole!" Herc cheered, sliding onto the floor to look through Disney movies.

"What're you doing?" The omega asked, peering over the Alpha on the floor, glancing at he was doing.

"Oh well, whenever we all get Shitfaced, we binge watch Disney movies and get blackout drunk. It's kinda tradition here." Herc explained, giving Alex a soft smile.

He let out a soft 'oh' and moved to sit on the couch, John following suit.

"I wonder what games Laf has planned this time." John chirped in, relaxing on the couch.

The Omega tossed him a confused look and John let out a playful sigh.

"Laf normally has a bunch of games, like twister or jenga, but we only play them when we get smashed."

The immigrant nodded, started to get the concept of what happened when they all got drunk.

"Mon amies! I have found the best red wine!" Laf sang, practically sprinting back in with 4 bottles.

"Yea, go Laf!"

Herc cheered, getting up from his spot to grab his bottle.

John got up to grab his and Alex's bottle, tossing his at the small male.

Which caused the man to squeal and catch it, taking a quick sip to recover from the squeal.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

They all chanted as the Omega downed his bottle in one go.

Almost as soon as he pulled the bottle down, the alcohol hit him hard, which caused his cheeks to heat up pleasently.

"Might as well all chug! Butts up!"

And with that Laf was chugging his own bottle, John following suit.

"I think I'll make mine last through the house." Herc stated, taking a small sip, followed by booze.

"Why don't I put on a movie?"

Laf nodded and jumped onto the couch.

John was on the edge of the couch, his side being cuddled by Alex's. Alexander's side was nuzzled by Laf, his long arms wrapped around the small male.

Finally, after slight struggles, Herc got the movie on and wiggled his way onto the other edge of the couch, cuddling up to Laf.

"Mon petit lion, after this movie we shall play twister!" Laf stated in a drunken excitement.

John made a noise of agreement and Alex just hummed in acknowledgment.

"What movie 's this Herc?" John asked lightly, his southern accent more prominent thanks to the alcohol.

"Lemonade Mouth." Herc replied and the small male started squirming in excitement.

"I haven't seen that movie in sooooooo long!" He exclaimed, which caused the others to laugh.

"Mon ami we watch this every drinking night!"

The other two nodded in agreement and the Latino started humming.

"'S a good movie." He chimed in, a lazy grin stretching across his features.

"Shshshshsh, the movie's starting!" John practically screamed, a grin also present on his face.

They were about halfway into the movie by now. The positions on the couch had changed.

Alex sitting on John's lap, passed out leaning against the taller male's chest and the Alpha's arms wrapped lazily around the other.

Laf's head was resting on Herc's lap and the other Alpha was lightly petting his hair.

It was a domestic scene and most would probably think they were two couples that have yet to bind.

It wasn't long before Alexander slowly stirred awake, still drunk obviously.

Feeling he was I'm someone's arms, his breathing sped up slightly.

 _He needed space. He needed air. He needed to get away_.

The Omega began trembling and quickly jumped out of John's lap, causing the male to stir with a groan.

"I'm sorry I need fresh air I can't be here." Alex said in a hushed mumbled, going for his coat.

"Mon petit, what is troubling?"

"Nothing Laf. I just need to get away." He stated coldly, feeling the telltale sign of tears.

He had to get out of there fast.

"Alex, buddy, come sit down?"

"No!" The small male screeched, taking Herc aback.

"I'm not gonna sit down! I need out of here!" He fumed, tears openly running down the male's face.

He couldn't find the opening to his hoodie.

"Lex, please calm down, I'm sure we can help you?" John suggested.

However, this suggestion just made the tears flow harder.

"No John! I can't sit down and relax I need to get away!"

Finally finding the opening to his hoodie, the small Latino slid it on and practically zoomed out the door.

His friends were left confused.

"Should we go after him?"

"Non. He needed out, hive him space."

Laf amended solemnly. It was obvious he was still shool about the whole experience.

Now, Alexander was roaming the streets, tears making his face cold.

He shuttled his way to an alley to calm down and relax.

Right when the male sat down, he broke down into sobs.

 _Why couldn't he stay there with his friends? What was wrong with him? Why did he act th_ -

His thoughts were cut off by the sounds of footsteps.

' _Probably one of them here to comfort me._ ' He thought hardly, his smile only a faint memory now.

Instead of being greeted by one of his friends, there was a short ginger standing there, a smirk on his face.

"What is little Omega doing here in an alley hm? Hoping to be picked up off the streets and shoved full of cock?"

The man questioned, feigning innocence.

Hamilton couldn't help but sneer.

"Pft. You wish. I bet some filthy beta like you would enjoy finding whores. Seems like your type."

Alex's eyes were gleaming dangerously.

He has already played this song and dance before, knowi n g the perfect way to get under these types of people's skin.

"What did you say?"

The male squeaked unashamedly.

"Do I need to repetitive myself? Can your tiny beta brain not comprehend words?"

There was a growl rising from the male's throat. A warning sound before a fight.

The immigrant growled back with enthusiasm.

"Now listen here you little slut. You better get on your knees and beg for forgivness."

"Make me."

Those words had a teasing edge, meant to make him snap under society's norm.

He growled before lunging, which Alex swiftly dodged, but the man had went for his legs, making him trip up.

"You best apologize."

The Omega couldn't help but laugh.

"You wish."

He kicked off the male and elbowed him right in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack.

"Ah what the fuck!" He screeched, hands flying up to cover his nose.

"Get the fuck out of here you pathetic Beta."

The ginger was about to protest, but there was this power gleaming from the Omega's eyes, tempting him.

If he had continued any longer in this fight, he would surely loose.

He'd had to get the General to help him with this one.

"Mark my words, Slut. This isn't the last of me."

He growled, scrambling away.

Now that the adrenaline rush was gone, he felt extremely weak, so he decided to limp back to the apartment.

Hopefully they would let him in after his outburst.

Alex was standing at the door, about ready to knock, but a hand grabbed him and tugged him inside, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Mon ami we were so worried! What are all these bruises from? Did someone try to hurt you? We'll fight them. "

Laf was speaking too fast for Alex's jumbled mind to comprehend.

Before the immigrant could even think of a response, two other people slammed into them, pulling him into a hug aswell.

"Please don't ever do that again! We thought you'd never come back!"

"We could've helped you out, man."

More tears began welling in the Omega's eyes.

He couldn't help but start opening sobbing in his friend's embrace.

"I'm so sorry I just freaked out and then there was some guy and he just-" He couldn't explain anymore.

He said that it wouldn't be the end of him. Would he have to face him again?

John began whispering reassuring thoughts into Alex's ears until he was only left with small hiccups.

"How about we finish Lemonade Mouth then get some rest?" John suggested, slowly moving them all to the couch.

Hamilton nodded slowly and allowed himself to be dropped onto the couch, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 

**_"General, you know how we need a new Omegan maid?"_ **

**_"Of course."_ **

**_"I think I have just the Omega in mind."_ **

**_"Oh really?"_ **

**_"He's quite the feisty one, but wears his emotions on his sleeve."_ **

**_"Sounds like quite the catch. Know his name?"_ **

**_"No sir, but he has long black hair and a small beard. I'm sure he'll be around."_ **

**_"I'm counting on you, Hen."_ **

**_"You won't be disappointed, sir."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give my tumblr, and post a video of me violently dabbing and doing a karate move if you guy can guess the two new characters in the end.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'll  
> .  
> I'll only do it if you guess both.


End file.
